


Snap Shots

by Tybbles



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybbles/pseuds/Tybbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just what I've started so far. I'm going to try to update as things come to me</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snap Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1bojanglesmen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bojanglesmen2/gifts).



> This is just what I've started so far. I'm going to try to update as things come to me

Loki watched the happy couple through the lens of his camera.

He'd only met with the fiancé leading up to the event... Thor. He was a nice enough guy. Big, clearly a gym buff. Not Loki's usual type. So he was surprised when he fell for him. Partly because of his "No Flirting With Clients" rule, but mostly because muscular men rarely have brain functions outside of 'must lift more heavy, muscle = life, find bimbo arm candy'. Nothing startled Loki more than discovering how well read Thor was. And funny. Gods, Thor was funny.

Loki mentally kicked himself. _Focus. Take the photos._ This Adonis with his long blond hair, had only talked to Loki as a photographer for his wedding. His nice, hetero, wedding. The wife was pretty enough. Short, but everyone was compared to Thor. Loki recalled Thor describing the 'woman of his dreams' as a pretty little genius, but he had blocked out her name. If he didn't think of her as a person, it was easier to picture Thor when he was alone in bed each night.

The shutter clicked again, framing the couple in a passionate embrace.

Loki winced, then admonished himself.  _They're in love, you fool. Feeling jealous is ridiculous. You knew he was getting married from the moment you met him. He is not yours and never will be. Just take the pictures so you can leave._

A tear slid down his cheek. The guests who noticed assumed he was moved by the beauty of weddings, not by the beauty of the groom.

\----

Loki bent to carry the last of his equipment to his car when a hand came down on his shoulder. Startled he whipped around, his gear sliding from his hands as he found himself face to face with Thor.

"Not leaving so soon are you?" Thor punctuated the question with a solid pat on the back.

Loki had stayed long enough to capture shots of the cake cutting and their first dance, but that was long enough. Much more of this unrequited lust bullshit was going to cause a breakdown.

"Yeah, I should get home and start developing these so you can display them."

"Nonsense." Thor scooped up Loki's gear in one arm. "I'll help you get this to your car, then you're coming back and joining the party. Maybe we can set you up with one of the bridesmaids."

Loki sighed. Gods, it was awkward to hear the man you lust after trying to set you up with a woman. But he let Thor drag him back into the festivities.

 ----

Loki stared into the bottom of his fifth glass of whiskey... or was it his sixth. It didn't matter. That was one thing to be said for weddings, an open bar is a great place to drown your sorrows.

"Here," The bartender said as he handed Loki another glass. "I understand. Weddings get me down too. All of this heteronormativity everywhere. If they weren't such a huge part of my income, I'd stop working them, mostly to get away from the drunk horny bridesmaids."

Loki tuned out the bartenders babbles as he stared at Thor out the dance floor.  _Stupid, happy, lovebirds. Why did she have to find him first?_ Loki didn't even know if Thor swung his way, but he still resented that woman for stealing away ...

A hand came down on Loki's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Look, I realise you haven't heard a word I've been saying, but you are cute as all hell. I'm Tony, wanna get out of here?"

Loki's eyes clouded with confusion. 

"Nothing needs to happen, but I want to go, and you need to get away from this." Tony gestured to the happy couples dancing off beat to some 80's pop song.

"Don't you have to work? And I'm too far gone to drive."

Tony shrugged. "Actually, I'm kind of... the boss."

This surprised Loki even more, Tony looked all of twenty-five.

"Yeah, I know. I'll explain later. So I'll get one of the guys to drive the van back to the shop, then I can drive you home. Yours or mine... or wherever."

"I don't ..." Loki caught sight of Thor seemingly devouring the woman's mouth. "Great idea. Let's go."

"Good." Tony grinned. "I'll be right back."

 ----

Loki had been nursing his drink for about five minutes when Thor stumbled over, tugging on the wrist of a slightly uncomfortable brunette in a stunning blue dress.

"Loki, this is Darcy. Darcy, this is the guy I've been telling you about," Thor announced with a grin.

Something in his tone made Loki swallow his excitement and bring out the charm he usually reserved for female clients and performing Shakespeare. Standing, he took Darcy's hand, slowly raised it to his lips, and keeping his eyes locked with hers as he pressed a kiss to her flesh.

"A pleasure, I'm sure"

"You said he was attractive, sure, but you didn't mention how smooth he is." Darcy giggled as she lightly smacked Thor's shoulder. 

Tony chose this moment to saunter back, planting a kiss to Loki's cheek.

"Ready to get out of here, handsome?" Tony wrapped an arm over Loki's shoulders.

"Did you just try to set me up with a gay man?" Darcy hissed, pulling Thor back a few steps.

"I-I'm not-" 

"Oh hon," Ton cut Loki off. "This one isn't gay. I just offered first."

"You're bi?"

Loki took a deep breath and composed his flirty self again. Pressing his lips to Darcy's cheek he whispered, "Let's just say up for anything."

Turning, he laced his fingers with Tony's and lead him out the doors.


End file.
